9 Crimes
by Paramoregeek
Summary: Sookie is with Bill and things look like they're going well until she meets the handsome Eric Northmen. Eric and Sookie will find themsevles fallin for each other. But who will she choose Eric or Bill?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to a new story. Of course I start new stories and never finish them but I was listening to this song and I thought what if I write this story that takes the characters from True Blood. Let me know what you think. Without a further a due I like to welcome you to the Story and enjoy it because I believe it would be an interesting one. Well I'll stop talking and let you think about it. Enjoy.**

She lay's there in bed waiting for her boyfriend to come home. She was a beautiful blonde, with brown eyes that were filled with such sorrow. Her name was Sookie Stackhouse. She is a waitress at a bar called Merlotte's Bar and Grill. She has a brother name Jason Stackhouse who is a cop. Her parents died when she was ten and her grandmother was murdered five years ago. She never knew much happiness until she met the love of her life or so she thought he is. The door crept open and in came her boyfriend Bill Compton.  
>"Well hello there." He said. Sookie leapt out of bed and into his arms and kissed him ever so sweetly.<br>"Hey yourself." She said smiling. Bill took her to their bed and held her in his arms as they talk throughout the night.

He is sitting in his gothic chair in the downtown night club that he owns, watching everyone as they dance, drink and flirt throughout the night. He was a handsome blonde headed Swedish born man, with sanative blue eyes that you could get lost in. His name you ask? Eric Northmen. The woman with long swaying blond locks and blue eyes strolled up to him and whispered in his ear,  
>"We have a problem Eric." He looks up to her and raised an eye brow.<br>"What seems to be the problem Pam?" Pamela De Beaufort is Eric's closest friend who is like a sister to him. She cares about his happiness and helps him whenever he needs it.  
>"It seems that we're about to be raided." She said.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I've hearing this man talking in to his jacket. I believe he is wearing a wire." Eric scanned the room and saw him. It wasn't the police it was the Magister.<p>

The Magister was a man who has power over the authority and no one likes him.  
>"Bring him to my office." Eric said to Pam. Eric left the room in a huff and headed to his office. He closed the door behind him and headed to his desk just to wait for the Magister to walk in. As he sat in his chair the door opened and in came the Magister and Pam.<br>"Ahh Magister what a pleasant surprise." Eric said, "What brings you to Fangtasa on this lovely night?"  
>"Well Mr Northmen I am here looking for Mr Bill Comptom." The Magister replies.<br>"And you think I know where he is?"  
>"We haven't seen Bill since he moved back in to his old home in Bon Temps." Pam said.<br>"Even so I have been sent to speak with him and last I heard he was working for you Mr Northmen."  
>"Yes he was but the queen asked him to work for her. So now I have no idea on where he is at this minute."<p>

"Well when you do find him you will bring him to me do I make myself clear Mr Northmen?" Eric looked at the Magister with darkness in his eyes.  
>"Yes Magister." Eric replied. The Magister walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Pam stared at Eric as if death was going to be at his door step.<br>"Relax Pam." Eric said as if he knew what she was thinking. "The Magister hasn't threaten me nor am I scared of him."  
>"Even so Eric how can we find Bill when he's not in his own home?" Pam asked.<br>"Pam now is not the time to talk about finding Bill."  
>"But you heard the Magister he wants to see him."<br>"Yes Pam I did but we'll wait for him to come to us."  
>"Why wait for him Eric? He's been nothing but trouble ever since he started work for the queen."<br>"That maybe so but you remember what Bill said."

"Not to interfere with the queen's work I know Eric, but his work has caught the Magister's eye and you know as shirff you are supposed to bring him to the Magister."  
>"Pam like I said we will wait for him to come to us alright." Pam crossed her arms and let out a puff of air before saying,<br>"Fine. I'm going to ground." Pam left the room with annoyances and Eric was left in his office in peace with his mind.

She gets into the shower to wash her long blonde hair. As she turn the tap the water slowly ran out on to her beautiful body. She washed her long blonde hair and stood there with her eyes shut. Soon the door open and in came her beautiful boyfriend. He got undressed and joined her in the shower. He wrapped his around her and pulled her close to him. Sookie turned around and kissed him on the lips. She gave Bill a smile as she got out of the shower. She puts on her uniform and make-up and heads off to Merlotte's to earn another days pay.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys. Just want to say thanks for the reviews keep it up. So the plan now is to continue with the story. (HAHAHAHA) Ok let's get back to the show.**

She is contracting hard not to listen to the voices of the other people in her head. Yet it is so hard that sometimes her shield would just slip and she would hear everything. Her best friend works behind the bar and you don't want to mess with her. Her name is Tara Thornton, and she has seen nothing but misery over the years. Their boss is the sexy young man with brown hair, and eye that were two pools of blue. He is also a shifter. His name is Sam Merlotte. For years Sam Merlotte had a crush on Sookie but could never compete between a vampire, for Sookie cannot hear a vampire's thoughts.

Sookie started walking gracefully to the bar in need of a hand from her best friend.  
>"Tara can I talk to you outside for a second?" Sookie asked.<br>"Yer sure," Tara replied as she tries to step out of the role of bartender, "but we better be quick you know what Sam is like especially tonight when there is a full crowd." Sookie and Tara head out back behind the dumpster. Tara still didn't like being near the dumpster. It was a year ago that Jason killed Eggs who was Tara's boyfriend at the time. Ever since then she never got in to a relationship with men, instead she found her real love and that was women.  
>"So what do you want to talk about?" Tara asked.<br>"It's about Bill,"  
>"Oh no what did he do this time?"<br>"Nothing major, but that's the problem."  
>"What is that he hasn't done anything stupid or illegal?"<p>

Tara took a seat on the ground looking up to Sookie unsure what is running through her mind. Sookie took a deep breath. She didn't know what she was talking about its like ever since she got with Bill all he has been doing is hiding so many things, yet she has sheared with him every deepest darkest secrets that is her past.  
>"Are you trying to tell me you open up to him like an open book and he never shared with you his past?" Tara asked not really surprised. <em>That fanger really doesn't deserve her. She deserves so much better than him.<em> Tara thought to herself, but for Sookie it was open and loud for her to hear.  
>"Tara!" Sookie yelled in annoynessed.<br>"I told you Sookie don't enter my mind if you don't want my honest opinion, besides you know I'm right. Trust me will ya for once?"

Sookie just glared at her, it was clear that Sookie was hoping for something else from her not just the truth. Even though she knew it for herself, but why was she with him? Was it because he saved her? Was it because he handsome? Or was it because she couldn't hear his voice? It's the same questions that kept on going over, and over in her head. Tara soon jumped up from the ground and gave her a hug.  
>"Come on Sook we better get back to work or Sam will have our heads." Tara said as she had a reassuring smile on her face. Sookie nodded and followed Tara back in to the bar where they continue to work.<p>

He is pacing his office unsure on what to do to with Bill Comptom. Why would the Magister want Bill Comptom? Alright sure he is working for the queen and he has stuffed up ever since the job with her, but this doesn't answer his question.  
>"Pam!" He yells. Soon Pam enters his office unsatisfied.<br>"What is it?"  
>"I want you to grab your coat, you and I are going to find mister Bill Comptom and bring him to the Magister."<br>"So you finally decided to agree with me."  
>"Do not gloat now I'm not in the mood." Eric pushed passed Pam. Pam knew there was something on his mind but he wouldn't share it with her at this minute.<p>

Pam and Eric travelled down to Bon Temps to find Bill Comptom. They went to his house and found he wasn't there.  
>"Where could he be?" Eric asked in annoyances.<br>"Maybe he has found a lover." Pam said.  
>"No that can't be possible, he knows he can't have a relationship when he is working for the queen it exposes him to risk."<br>"Well there is a house nearby do you want to check it out or not?"  
>"Fine we'll look but if he is not there we go to the queen and find him." They started walking passed the graveyard to a house that belonged to Sookie. They discovered the lights were still on and saw a dark figure walking about.<br>"He must be in here." Pam said.  
>"And how would you know?"<br>"Because the male in the house is not alone."

They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, soon a young police man answered the door.  
>"May I help you?" The young officer asked.<br>"Yes we are looking for a collage of ours who goes by name of Bill Comptom. You wouldn't happen to see him by any chance?" Eric asked. Soon another man was at the door.  
>"What are you doing here Eric?" Bill Comptom asked.<br>"So this is where you are hiding?" Pam asked.  
>"The Magister wants to see you; he has sent us to find you."<br>"You told him that I was on business for the queen."  
>"You know I couldn't lie to the Magister."<p>

Soon a set of lights enter the drive coming towards the house. It was Sookie coming back from a hard day's work at Merlottes. Eric turned around and watched as the beautiful blonde got out of the car. Eric was soon ignoring that everyone else was there as he gazed down upon her. She walked to the stairs and soon realised the two strangers at her door.  
>"May I help you?" She asked. Eric didn't say a word as his eyes wondered up and down the blonde's body.<br>"No we seem to find who we are looking for." Pam responded as she notice Eric was pre-occupied.  
>"Bill who are these people?" Bill was about to answer when Eric answered.<br>"My name is Eric Northmen and this is Pam."  
>"Don't worry Sookie they were just leaving."<br>"Nice to meet you Miss…"  
>"Stackhouse… Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie was still unsure on what this man and this woman was doing outside her house.<p>

"Sookie is mine Eric!" Her boyfriend yelled. Sookie was surprised to hear those words coming out of his mouth. Never has Bill said that to anyone until now. They have been together for nearly a year and he never said anything along those lines.  
>"I am not interested in her…. Yet." Eric said as the words cut in to Bill. Sookie felt a little hurt by the words that came out of Eric's mouth but never cared about it. It was something that she never cared about.<p> 


End file.
